1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable socket structure that is capable of simplifying related components and assembling process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional adjustable socket structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,598 contains a sleeve head, a sleeve body, and a set of pawls. The sleeve head is coupled on the bottom with the sleeve body, and both of them can rotate freely. The sleeve body has multiple slide rails distributed on its inner wall evenly The pawls slide in these slide rails, and the shafts on the top of these pawls extrude to the space designed between the sleeve head and the sleeve body. Connected to the shafts are corresponding connecting rods, which have corresponding pins fixed onto the sleeve head. When the sleeve head rotates, it drives the pawls through the connecting rods to open/close simultaneously. In this way, when the operator turns the sleeve barrel clockwise/anti-clockwise, the pawls will screw a nut down/up together, which is convenient and practical.
However, such a conventional socket structure is not strong enough to rotate a screwing element with a large torque.
Likewise, the conventional socket structure is complicated without being assembled easily.
In addition, when operating the conventional socket, a noise makes because the retaining ring 30 and a shoulder 210 crashes easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.